This application is related to the following application titled: L-Drive Ser. No. 062,244; Boat Propulsion Device; Exhaust System for a Boat Propulsion Device Ser. No. 062,449; Boat with Cavity for a Boat Propulsion Device Ser. No. 062,459; and Driveshaft Housing for a Boat Propulsion Device Ser. No. 062,228, all filed concurrent herewith on June 15, 1987.
The field of the present invention is a boat propulsion device and more particularly concerns a boat propulsion device with an internal exhaust system.
In one prior marine drive described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,836 and 3,164,122, issued to L. J. Fageol et al, the exhaust system is not internal to the drive, but passes from the engine directly out of the boat. Although satisfactory exhaust is achieved, the unpleasant exhaust odor may linger adjacent the boat.